


A Booth in Crashdown

by lrs002



Series: 300 words a day for 30 days [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alex is mentioned, But Kyle may be able to throw a wrench in those plans, College, Kissing, Kyle has plans, M/M, Michael has plans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 16:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18694939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Kyle asks Michael Guerin on a date





	A Booth in Crashdown

Michael is sitting in across from Kyle in booth at Crashdown when the other boy says what Michael’s wanted to do for a couple months now but it still comes as a shock.

“You know what I like?”

“Milkshakes. Coffee, but only if it has enough milk in it. Raspberries. Sourdough bread.”

“I. Yes. I think it’s funny you jumped directly to food.”

“You also secretly like geeky movies and thrift stores, and-“

“You. I like you.” Kyle smiles “Michael, do you want to maybe go out on a date some time?”

Michael blushes and pulls that damn black cowboy, that that Alex gave him before he got shipped off to war again, further down on top of his curls, “Kyle am flattered but I don’t know.”

“I know you’re still hung up on Alex but I’ll asking for is one date and if after you don’t feel anything you can run off to Texas like your planning.”

“Okay Doc, I’ll give it a chance.” Michael says,

“I’m not a doctor yet, Guerin.” Kyle stands, picking up his textbooks “Great, I’ll pick you up at 8 tomorrow night.”

He swoops down and kisses Michael on the cheek, “Be sure to wear your dancing shoes I’m going to sweep you off your feet.”

Then he leaves headed off to his classes while Michael sits there and stares after him.


End file.
